Enclenque
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri muchas veces puede ser aniñado y caprichoso, pero esos pequeños detalles son lo que para Wolfram enriquece su relacion. ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que el principe piensa acerca de su prometido?.POV Wolfram


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu.

**P.O.V:** point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Wolfram.

**Oneshot - ****Enclenque**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy parado en el medio de la habitación con solo un par de pantalones de algodón. Yo tengo la parte de abajo del pijama, y Yuuri la de arriba. Todo es mera culpa de él, por supuesto.

Cualquier persona puede prever una llovizna con solo mirar el cielo. Al menos cualquiera que sepa prestar atención a la naturaleza como se debe, y siendo su tendencia el agua debería ser aun mas susceptible a esas pequeñas señales. Pero no, nunca tiene idea de nada. Y ya que mama Jennifer no estaba, la ropa en el tendedero sufrió las consecuencias.

Mi toso está desnudo, pero al menos no estoy descalzo. Quiero terminar de acomodar unas cosas antes de descansar. Soportar un poco mas de frio no es problema, esta noche están preparadas el doble de mantas sobre la cama, y el calor corporal de dos personas ayuda mucho en un espacio reducido. Pero hay algo que me molesta.

Yuuri me está mirando.

No puedo verlo, pero puedo sentir perfectamente sus ojos clavados en mi nuca desde que nos cambiamos. Me gustaría pensar que me observa porque le gusta lo que ve, pero no es así. Aunque no se qué es lo que estará pensando conozco bien sus manías, las miradas furtivas están destinadas a las mujeres.

La primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara pensé que solo era un mero vividor inculto y oportunista, que además era bastante grosero y descarado pese a lo bien parecido. Sería fácil pensar que con su atractivo solo fuera una cara bonita que espera conseguir todo lo que quiere, pero al fin y al cabo Yuuri parece tener demasiados problemas de autoestima que nunca comprenderé bien del todo. Según él dice, la diferencia está entre nuestras culturas. Al menos he logrado entenderlo más con el paso del tiempo, aunque tal vez quede mucho por aprender.

Lo que me deja tranquilo es su inocencia, la cual a la vez también me preocupa. Nunca es consciente de las situaciones en las cuales está inmerso. Es una simple obviedad que jamás se meterá con algún hombre cualquiera, pero a veces es increíble cómo puede tentar a otros solo dejando salir una o dos frases de su boca. Que confié en él no significa que tenga que confiar en los demás. Por eso, uno más de mis deberes es cuidarlo de aquellos que se sientan atraídos por sus bondades.

Pero si estamos hablando de mujeres es un tema diferente. He llegado a la conclusión de que ha comprendido la situación en la que se encuentra envuelto, y sus deberes nobles que lo ligan a mí. Pero nunca ha renunciado a sus instintos, y menos al derecho de mirar. Aunque lo hace con disimulo es fácil notal como dedica gran parte de su tiempo a la admiración de faldas y escotes. No me molesta, me resulta hasta divertida la manera en como conserva su perfil inocente pese a todo. Igualmente, él sabe que yo lo sé, y que ha ganado un permiso implícito mientras mantenga una compostura digna.

Solo pienso que algunas veces me gustaría ganar su favor y una de esas miradas. Aunque como puedo darme cuenta de que mira a otras personas en secreto, también puedo darme cuenta que muchas veces me observa. Especialmente si compartimos el baño, o nos cambiamos para dormir. No tengo ninguna queja al respecto.

Pero en este momento es diferente. Continúa molestándome la sensación en el ambiente. Volteo de una vez y le miro directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

No ha desviado la vista como esperaba que lo hiciera, y muestra un semblante serio. No me doy por vencido y logro que termine por voltear. Solo bastan unos momentos para que vuelva a clavar su mirada en mí de reojo, se le nota ofuscado. Es molesto cuando se pone de esta manera. Solo continúo observándole y siente la necesidad de agregar algo.

— Tienes mas músculos que yo… — su voz suena demasiado baja.

— ¿Ah?

— Que tienes más músculos que yo. — repite más fuerte y voltea hacia mí. — ¡Solo mira…! ¿Qué es eso? Antes no estaba ahí… — su dedo índice se clava en uno de mis pectorales repetidamente y me obliga a inclinar el rostro para observar mi cuerpo. — Definitivamente esto tiene como un centímetro más que antes. ¡¿Cómo hiciste para que crezca? ¡No importa cuántos ejercicios haga, me es muy difícil sacar músculos en este lugar! Además tus brazos y tus abdominales están más marcados…

A veces no se qué pensar acerca de lo mucho que le gusta competir contra mí en estos aspectos.

— Bueno…este mes he tenido más horas de entrenamiento de lo normal. Supongo que tienes razón. — flexiono mi brazo y tanteo mis bíceps, apenas llego a notar que mi acción lo ofende aun mas. Me imita, y luego me inspecciona de nuevo.

— No es justo.

Una risita escapa de mis labios, no puedo evitarlo. Tranquilamente, me limito a ir hacia la cama y acostarme en ella. Él me sigue sin esconder su mal humor. La sonrisa de mi cara no desaparece, y no me preocupa la mirada que me dedica. Me estoy riendo de él y no me remuerde, llevo haciéndolo desde que lo conozco.

Cruzo mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y me acomodo sin taparme a propósito, voy a exhibir un poco más el motivo de su enojo con descaro.

— Si quieres puedes unirte a los entrenamientos. No debería ser lo normal para un rey entrenar con los soldados, pero dado que eres tan enclenque y es mi guardia personal te lo permitiré.

No estaría mal que se endureciera de una vez con algo de entrenamiento de verdad, no el trato especial que le suele dar Weller. Sus ejercicios que practica todos los días son insuficientes para ganar fuerza aunque eficientes para tonificar, es bueno que lleve una rutina física activa todos los días. Pero eso al lado del entrenamiento militar, son solo juegos de niños. No creo que aguante el entrenamiento completo, pero tal vez podría hacerle cavar un par de pozos y así verá lo que es sudar de verdad.

— No gracias, no lo necesito.

A veces puede ser tan temperamental, pero si no esto no resultaría tan divertido. Se acomoda en la cama de manera brusca hacia el otro lado, puedo ver su ceño fruncido. Paso mi brazo sobre él y coloco mi mano en su estomago, enseguida me echa de una bofetada. Se está haciendo el difícil, pero ya me lo esperaba. Es más, lo estaba buscando.

Siendo algo más rudo lo hago dar vuelta. Nos golpeamos un poco jugando, hasta que me posiciono del todo encima de él. Sus manos contra la almohada y sus piernas imposibilitadas por las mías.

Me rio, lo beso, se resiste.

El juego se acabo, el también ríe y me deja estar, como siempre.

No es la primera vez que se me da un permiso como este. Solo tengo que atenerme a sus reglas. Mientras estemos en un lugar que él considere como seguro y sin nadie cerca, está bien. En este momento su habitación cerrada es zona segura, así que me permito la oportunidad de robarle uno más. El humor de Yuuri se ve renovado. Me acomodo en la cama y lo acuesto sobre mi hombro, con mi rostro entre sus cabellos.

La comodidad me dura poco, me deja solo para voltear y apagar las luces. Toma las sabanas y se vuelve a acomodar en mi pecho permitiendo que lo abrace. Su mano esta sobre mi estomago y murmura algo acerca de una tableta de chocolate [1]. Como siempre, no sé de qué habla. Algo dulce antes de dormir no estaría mal. Hoy ya durante el día me ha consentido con tres cafés de esa tienda que me gusta [2]. Pero si ahora me trae algo como eso…

Yuuri, creo que estás mimando demasiado a tu caprichoso prometido.

* * *

**-Fin-**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1] Tableta de chocolate: **así es como Yuuri llama una vez a los abdominales en la novela, decidí adoptarlo como una analogía común de él.

**[2] Starbucks:** es la cadena de cafeterías que le gusta a Wolfram.

.

**Nota del autor:**

La siguiente parte es un extra PWP (plot, what plot?), sobre qué hubiera pasado si Yuuri le hubiera traído ese chocolate a Wolfram. Pueden encontrar esto mejor explicado en las aclaraciones del próximo capitulo.


End file.
